


【攻坚组】五一-贤咲X青章-关于手办（2）

by YT_crucial_group



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: M/M, 柚天 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-12
Updated: 2018-07-12
Packaged: 2019-06-09 09:06:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15264099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YT_crucial_group/pseuds/YT_crucial_group





	【攻坚组】五一-贤咲X青章-关于手办（2）

做完了手办就该…?

 

“天天，石粉粘土在垫板上已经干了哦”

 

“啊那就让它干着吧”

 

“我可不想再买一个垫板哦？而且工具都随便乱放，油漆不盖盖子真的好吗？走进去都会摔倒吧”

 

金博洋抱膝坐在沙发上，眉毛稍微动了动。

 

做手办没啥不好的，自己动手的心情跟买来的截然不同，还体验了其中的乐趣。硬说有就是做完了以后要收拾成堆的工具。

 

比如草稿图乱丢，钳子不放好，铝线缠到了一起，解开的时候还要缕顺，还要注意不被划伤…

 

他不太情愿的从沙发上慢吞吞的起来，走进自己的屋子，环视一周。

 

这好像跟鸡窝没什么差别，除了有张床和一柜子价值不菲的手办外。金博洋对自己的工作室感到嫌弃了。

 

“…虽然我会让你跟我住在大卧室里，虽然这只算你的工作室，但一个月了，不收拾真的好吗?”羽生结弦问道。

 

“……”

 

“嘛，我收也不是不行，但天天也要做点什么吧？为我。”使劲暗示。

 

“啰嗦！我收！收拾还不行！”

 

羽生结弦靠在墙上笑了笑，真是的，差点就得逞了。

 

他不经意的瞟了一眼放在柜子最顶层的两个手办。空空一层就那么两个，跟下面成堆的形成了鲜明的对比。

 

“喂羽生，你要帮我。”

 

被叫到的人收回视线，走过去缆柱还是不情愿人的腰上，蹭了蹭他的肩膀。

 

“はいはい～”（是是）

 

-

 

 

金博洋走到桌子前，伸出一只手指抠了抠垫板上已经干了的石粉粘土，伸了个懒腰，无意识的动了动手指，嘴角抽搐了一下。

 

“说真的我后悔给你做手办了。我以前做的Q版根本没这么麻烦。”他皱了皱眉毛。

 

“那是因为剩下的都是我收拾吧天天？”羽生结弦已经坐在地上，开始用细勾刮掉喷漆瓶边缘凹进去干掉的漆，带着塑胶手套和口罩，声音闷闷的。

 

金博洋不说话了，开始用刷子蘸水刷垫板上粘土的粘接处。

 

他又不是不知道这些东西有多难处理，又不是不知道每次羽生结弦收拾半天的烂摊子。他不是想把烂摊子都交给羽生结弦，而是自己不敢收拾，平时也没什么时间收拾。

 

金博洋一直半睁，带着睡意的眼睛终于完全睁开，鼓足了劲儿开始清理。

 

“好嘞开干！”

 

由于HY手办的seimei考斯藤颜色不算很复杂，喷漆用的颜色并不多，所以羽生结弦很快就收拾好了所有喷漆边缘的渣子，跑过来用细勾帮忙一起收拾垫板。

 

过程中两人一句话没说。

 

真是很可怕的垫板呢，原本墨绿色都变成了现在绿不绿灰不灰的样子。

 

用细小的钩子，勾下去一点粘土便用清水擦一遍，这样看似枯躁乏味的事情金博洋突然觉得居然有点享受？他扭头看看一边专心致志聚集粘土渣的羽生结弦，盯着他的侧颜有点出神。

 

两人合力，一张垫板总算清理干净，虽说上面还留下了一些无法清理干净的痕迹，不过大体是可以了。

 

羽生结弦捡着被撕的满桌子都是的黄色胶条，金博洋去洗刷子。

 

“天天，一会儿一起清理喷笔吧。”

 

“得嘞。”

 

没有了怨言，而是干净利索的回答。羽生结弦抬头看了看在池子旁边忙活的小孩儿。

 

“羽生羽生！今天啥日子来着？”池子那边传出个大嗓门儿。

 

“劳动节对吧？所以天天就更应该干活儿了啊！”他也冲外面喊。

 

“哎呀妈呀一身水…我这不是干着呢吗！”

 

他再一次笑了笑，继续撕胶条。

 

“赶紧的羽生给我找件儿新衣服！我身上都湿透了！”

 

羽生结弦赶紧把缠成一团的胶条扔进垃圾桶，从卫生间拿了条浴巾，把自己的衬衫脱下来就往外跑。

 

“天天真是的，洗个刷子都能溅一身水。不要玩刷子毛啊…还有啊你的刷子到底多久没清理了，水池都是灰色的水诶？”他先擦干金博洋的身子，把自己脱下的衣服给他套上，并接过那件湿衣服，再用毛巾裹住他。

 

“不是让你拿衣服吗你怎么把你的脱下来了？！”金博洋立刻扭过头不去看他的肌肉和线条，满脸通红。“你…你也赶紧穿衣服！…”

 

“我的衣服更暖和啊，而且该看的该做的都有，你这样我可是会瞎想的哦？”羽生结弦拿另一条毛巾给金博洋擦头发，还不忘亲一口冰凉的脸颊。

 

“走开啦穿你的衣服去！等等！把刷子拿走！我还要洗别的…”

 

“不行，我来洗，我可没那么多暖和的衣服。”羽生反驳。

 

金博洋看着羽生结弦拿过一旁的皿和清理液，把水流调小开始清理。

 

“你…你等着，我给你拿件儿衣服…着凉我可不管…”

 

他落荒而逃，穿着那件比自己衣服大一码的，难看的衬衫。

 

“羽生结弦你个傻子！下次别脱衣服给我了！…”

 

他边跑边朝着外面大喊。

 

随手拿了件外套，金博洋给羽生结弦披好，拿走了那些洗干净的工具。

 

“要是你的女友粉知道我把你弄感冒了我可不背这锅。”金博洋调侃。

 

“你的母亲粉知道我给你穿湿衣服那还不要揍死我？”羽生结弦回答。

 

小孩儿看斗嘴又没成功，赶紧一溜烟儿走了。

 

“喷笔给你了！我不洗！”

 

“好好好。”

 

-

 

大致把工具收拾好，整齐的放进盒子里，二人松了口气，抹了把汗。金博洋正想扭头就往沙发跑，却被羽生结弦拉住了，一下揽在怀里。

 

“天天真是的，这么快就想逃跑吗？柜子里的手办都落灰了。”

 

“…先放开我，我去打扫。”

 

羽生结弦不情愿的慢慢松开金博洋。“我跟你一起？”

 

他看到小孩儿的眼睛亮了。

 

“求之不得。”

 

拿了一把新的小刷子，把那四层手办一一拿出来，妥善的放到地上，然后开始刷上面的一层灰。

 

“啊！你的seimei都有灰了！你别误会啊你回来之前我几乎天天清理！”

 

“我误会什么，你有我，把视线转移到我这里我自然开心啊，还有噗桑天天陪着他呢。”羽生结弦专心清理着那薄薄一层灰。

 

“还以为你会吃醋呢哈哈哈，不错不错，进步了哈”

 

“你想我吃醋吗？”羽生结弦挑眉。

 

金博洋不说话了，低头刷着灰尘。

 

把买的手办上的灰都清理干净，洗了洗刷子擦干，接着处理那些金博洋自己做的小手办。

 

“对了，你的手办都在日本呢吧”

 

“嗯哼，想看吗？”

 

“…不想再见”

 

“欸～好伤心哦～”

 

“反正都是你那只黄熊精吧！没什么好看的…”

 

羽生结弦大笑，放下手中的刷子。

 

“不是哦天天，我做的都是你。

 

“卧虎藏龙，spider man，条纹秋衣荧光绿，还有星球大战。

 

“都是你哦。”

 

金博洋拿亮油的手顿了一下，随后小声嘀咕着：

 

“…那还可以看。”

 

“哈哈哈天天真可爱，比噗桑还可爱。下次跟我回日本的时候带你看吧！”

 

他又拿起刷子开始帮着金博洋涂亮油。

 

然后就是这次做的HY和噗桑天天。

 

“你别动你！我来！”金博洋伸出了一只手制止了羽生结弦准备碰HY的那只手。

 

“欸～?看看天天做的我都不行吗？”

 

“你又不是没看过别在这儿皮！”

 

羽生结弦配合的放下手，拿起旁边的噗桑天天，给上面的一只小蜜蜂仔细的补色。

 

“你说你做的手办要拿出去卖那得值多少钱啊，你的贵妇团真疯狂。”金博洋边清理边问。

 

“绝对不卖！这是我最得意的作品！怎么可能把天天卖掉！”

 

金博洋笑了出来，露出了小虎牙。 

 

“然后天天！你也不许把我卖了！”

 

“哈哈放心吧世界冠军，我不会的”

 

金博洋先是仔细端详了一会儿HY手办，然后去拿金属漆。

 

的确，他有一个月没补漆了，没有之前那么金光闪闪的。

 

“真是的啦天天，为什么要喷金属漆哈哈哈”羽生结弦忍不住笑意。

 

“…宣示主权！你天总我最社会！要最好的！宣示主权好不好！”

 

羽生结弦笑着也拿起了金属漆，给他的1/8噗桑天天喷上。

 

“好啦，宣示主权～我最好的天天～不许离开我哦”

 

金博洋又一次脸红了。

 

日本人不是都很腼腆吗？

 

-

 

一屋子的乱七八糟总算是收拾完了，两人松了口气，金博洋也终于回到了他的沙发上。

 

“天天辛苦了～”

 

“真的很麻烦啊！”

 

“你总算知道了？”羽生结弦也走到沙发上靠在他的身边。

 

金博洋往那安全的肩膀上靠了靠，还是那么不情愿，蹭了蹭他的脖子。

 

“下次我还跟你一起，不是劳动节才这样的。”他嘟囔着。

 

羽生结弦用大拇指刮了一下小孩儿的鼻头，然后摸了摸他的头顶。

 

“我很高兴～”

 

-

 

所以做完了手办就该清理啊，不及时清理就会被羽生结弦各种调/戏 调/教的！

 

忙了一天的金博洋窝在羽生结弦的怀里呼呼大睡。

 

羽生结弦帮他理了理刘海，也沉沉睡去。

 

工作室已经整整齐齐的了。

 

月光照在两个喷过金属漆的手办上，显得那么和谐。

 

劳动节快乐，今后也不许偷懒哦天天。

end


End file.
